The present invention relates to couplings for mechanically supporting and electrically connecting electronic devices. The present invention has particular applicability to quick connect/disconnect devices for electronic equipment designed for use at one of multiple possible locations.
Certain electronic equipment, such as flat-panel monitors used in airplanes for business and entertainment purposes, is removably mounted so that it can be stowed for take-off and landing, and is electrically attached to a powered receptacle as desired by the user. Typically, an airplane is equipped with several such powered receptacles at different locations. To facilitate connection and disconnection of such electronic equipment, a device known as a xe2x80x9chot plug armxe2x80x9d has been employed which comprises a plug that mates with the permanently mounted powered receptacles to electrically connect the equipment and to provide mechanical support for the equipment. Hot plug arms typically also comprise a pivotable arm attached to the plug to allow the user to adjust the viewing position of the monitor.
Conventional hot plug arms provide simultaneous electrical and mechanical connections to the powered receptacle; in other words, when the plug of the hot plug arm is inserted into the receptacle so that the arm and the equipment mounted to it is securely supported, an electrical connector in the plug mates with a corresponding connector in the receptacle at the same time. Consequently, electrical power cannot be disconnected while the hot plug arm is plugged into the receptacle and is mechanically supporting the monitor. Since monitors typically do not have an on/off switch, this situation is problematic because it does not allow the user the flexibility of turning off the monitor without removing it from the receptacle and stowing it. To overcome this problem, a non-standard monitor with an on/off switch is sometimes provided. However, the limited availability and extra cost of such monitors renders this solution less than ideal.
There exists a need for a hot plug arm capable of supporting a monitor without providing power to the monitor.
An advantage of the present invention is a hot plug arm that allows removal of power from a piece of equipment, such as a monitor, attached to it without removal of the hot plug arm/monitor assembly from the receptacle into which it is plugged.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other advantages are achieved in part by an apparatus comprising a first electrical connector portion; a second electrical connector portion for engaging with the first electrical connector portion to establish an electrical connection; a receptacle for mounting the first electrical connector portion; and a plug for engaging the receptacle such that the receptacle and plug form a substantially rigid coupling when engaged. The plug comprises a housing for mounting the second electrical connector portion, and the housing is movable from a first position where the first and second electrical connector portions are disengaged to a second position where the first and second electrical connector portions are engaged.